Juuzou and his Desire
by fulltimegenius
Summary: This is the story of how Juuzou met his true love, and how he will do anything to keep her. He just doesn't know it yet! Rated m for a reason, warning, it gets graphic. Please review!


Juuzou and his Desire Hey guys! this is my very first fanfic so please give me critisim! i need to learn! I dont own tokyo goul, but i wish i did! anyhoo this is a romance! Juu's POV I could feel it, there's a change coming, a big one. I giggle alerting Takizawa that I'm right behind him. He almost jumps out of his skin, now that would've been a good show! After he calms down he spins around in his chair and glares at me. Good. I prefer to make him hate me rather then for him to like me, because if too many people like you then that makes things boring. His face scrunches up and his eyes go all squinty like he's about to yell at me and I grin a wicked grin that I hope sets him on edge, but as I try to see if it has Shinohara strides through the door a smile on his face but a worried look in his eyes. I drop my current almost argument and with a nod I walk out of the door with him. I'm worried. I'm worried about that change I can feel coming. Then a thought suddenly occurs to me, what if that big change has to do with me and Shinohara? What if they are splitting us up?! He's the only person who has ever treated me like I was worth something… Well if they are going to split us up, I'm going to fight, and I won't go down easy. As we walk down the hallway leading to the small meeting room I start to untuck my white button down and start undoing a few buttons, just so I'm ready when the time comes. Shinohara stops before the door and looks at me "Now when we go in, keep calm, I don't want anything to go haywire." I look at him with a smile and my ok sign but he noticed my shirt and the worried look in my eyes. He waits until I tuck my shirt back into my pants before he asks me what I was preparing for. "The worst, you always need to prepare for that! You don't want to be caught with your pants down!" I say with a giggle. He smiles and shakes his head, when he pushes the door open and the director nods at him and then looks at me with suspicion. But those looks don't really phase me, I get them all the time I think with a smile. The director clears his throat and begins his speech "Do you know why I called you in here Juuzou as well as Shinohara?" And before I could react he went on "I called you in here because we recently had a successful raid on a gourmets' lair, and in that raid we took down 340 ghouls. And in that group, was a ghoul named Comet, and when we cleared out his ring and the catacombs, we found this…" He stepped away from where he was standing to show me… I don't know what, I couldn't tell what it was. "So you called me in here to see… what? A lump of blankets? Or whatever that is?" The director pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "No Juuzou I wouldn't waste my time like that. Girl!" And when he said that the lump of what I thought was blankets was in fact a person. Akane My head pounds, my heart is skipping beats, I can feel it. This is the time I die. Is what I thought 2 weeks ago when I accidentally displeased papa. I was a bad girl, I didn't get any good girl points in the last round for the gourmet… I knew something bad was going to happen and I was right, after my nightly pleasures I was left alone, no healer came to patch me up and no one came with my twice a week meal either. Papa wants to teach me a lesson and he wants it to be hard. I wonder what it's going to be today, I sing to myself as I put my dress and mask on. The keeper comes to get me and I'm surprised that it isn't papa, the keeper only gets the lower level performers… I stand stock still as he puts my muzzle on me so I can be walked up there, I'm not trusted without a leash anymore, I get too excitable. The keepers shoulders tighten after I giggle and grin. He slides the lock shut on the back of my muzzle and attaches the chain that's used to guide me. When he tugs on my leash I start to skip down the hallway next to him, humming my favorite tune. It's the one that papa has me sing every time I come into the arena, it's my special song.(it's hail to the king by avenged sevenfold). The keeper spins around and slams my head into the wall, "Stop humming that song! And stop skipping! You need to save your energy for the arena, your gonna need it girlie." When he removes his hand I work around my jaw and I fix my mask back on. I'll not tell papa about this I decide as we started walking again, cause even though he doesn't like the sound of my voice or me skipping apparently, he has always been the less stingy with my food rations when it comes for my meal. We stop in a nook along the way and I have to go inside, it's where I put on my costume! My costume today is a white and gold tutu with red trim and a matching top to go with it, it shows a lot of my body, my crowd will love it. I giggle as I take off my tattered dress and put them on. I take the next item from the chest and I tie my ribbon point shoes on. They have really long red and white ribbons that crisscross up my legs and tie in the back with a bow. To celebrate my 100th kill papa had them made for me but that was a long time ago, I lovingly stroke the silk of the ribbons. If papa was that mad then he wouldn't have let me put them on today, he would've had me wear a outfit that his lesser brawler wears, but I know he loves me. As I step out of the damp room the keeper puts the chain back on me when he takes a look at my outfit he shakes his head "I wonder why he chose that one," he says and as I go to respond "He doesn't love you, you know. He doesn't love anything or anybody, and little girl, you need to learn that." When he's finished I can feel my face flush with anger, anger at him for saying those things and anger at myself for even listening. "That's where you are wrong keeper! He does love me! I'm his special girl! He says I love you all the time! Even when he gets on top of me and makes me do things to him and some of his friends! I know that he does cause every time he finishes inside of me he tells me so!" After my outburst we have come to a stop in front of the opening door and he shakes his head like he's disappointed in me. Then a shadow approaches and takes my chain from him, I look over my shoulder and I grin, my papa has come to see me before my show! I knew I was still his little girl! He looks at me and starts to stroke my hair, "Now listen to me Akane, this fight is _very_ important to me, you need to drag it out and make it spectacular! I need this to be a hit. You need to redeem yourself, and you need to redeem me as well, can you do that? Can you do that for papa?" He looks at me in my outfit and I can see his pants grow… I know what that means and I try not to think about that… I don't like to do that for him, or for any of his clients either, but it makes him happy so I just nod and smile. He's right, I do need to redeem myself, so I can be a good girl again! When he leaves and I step into the arena, the entire place gets dim and I get handed the microphone. After the intro of music, it's my time to shine! After the show I had earned 320 good girl points! That beats my personal best and I just know that the show was a great slasher filled blood and gore! I'm glad that I broke his ribs at the end and took his still beating heart from his chest, the crowd went crazy! Among the cheers and the screams of my victim I didn't know when to end the show! But sadly it did, and now the keeper is bringing me back to my spot in that damp dark room, with my straw on the ground and my blood on the walls. I still have my costume on and it's dripping with blood, with… is that I finger? And a finger in my hair. At least the tip of it. I giggle and the keeper unhooks my leash from my muzzle, but he doesn't take my muzzle off. I look up at him and tug on it expectantly, but he just stands there. He crosses his arms "The boss wants ye to leave er on. Don't ask me why, I only follow his orders." He doesn't wait for a response he just shoved me in. I fall and scrape my hands on the floor. The keeper laughs and walks away after sliding the lock shut on my home. I take off my mask and rub my eyes, I comb through my hair with my fingers and I take the bit of finger out of it. After all of that I yawn and decide to take a little nap, what's the worst that could happen? I giggle as I fall asleep. Juuzou The thing I notice first is her eyes, one is completely black, it's like a black orb that wants to suck you in, the other is a startling blue, bluer then any ocean with little swirls of silver around the pupil. I pull at my lip stitch, I can't see anything else. She has that blanket around her, like it's going to swallow her alive. Shinohara clears his throat, I glance his way eager to hear what he wants to say "Hello, my name is Shinohara, and this is Juuzou, what's your name?" Huh, not what I would've asked first but ok. She shifts up to sit straight in the chair and she lets the blanket drop, and now I can fully see her.. She has a sharp face that I'm sure will go away or at least become more round with more food, her hair is long but I can't see what color it is. She is short. I bet a full head shorter then me! She has on some kind of dress? No it's a costume! It looks like a dance costume but it has dried blood on it, a lot of it. The thing that really catches my eye is the thing strapped to her face, it's big and it completely covers the bottom half of her face. Its made completely out of metal. She catches me looking at her and cocks her head to the side and looks me over slowly, I can feel my face heat up by her scrutiny. I don't know why it bothers me though I know that I don't like this feeling. It feels like she's staring deep inside of me. She looks back a Shinohara and takes a breath "Why should I tell you?" Her voice is lilting like little bells that make a loud sound. I feel like I've heard it somewhere before. Shinohara shrugs his shoulders and smiles "Well because it's polite, it's only fair that you tell us your name now that you know ours." She looks him straight in the face "What does polite mean?" Shinohara smiles gently, "Polite means showing behavior that is respectful and considerate to other people." A light comes into her eyes "Oh! That's what a manners is called! I thought so! But I don't know if I can tell you… I don't know if my papa would like that." I snap my head in her direction as the puzzle pieces come together. This is why I was brought here! She was raised.. just like me… I take new look at her "Well what is your papas name?" She looks down and shifts in her seat, "Now I know that he wouldn't want me to say that… Why are you asking me this?! Are you trying to make me a bad girl?! Are you trying to get me in trouble?! Well it won't work! Because I'm papas special girl! And I wouldn't do anything to make him hate me!... He's all I have…" I smile at her loyalty. So I try another tactic. "Well that night that they took you away from your home, I spoke to your papa, he said to take care of you, because you were special to him, now can you tell me his name and yours? So we can take care of you better?" It seems like my little plan works because I can see the uncertainty in her eyes, so on a last ditch effort I fish around in my pocket and I pull out my last few candies and I unwrap them as I lean over to put it in her hand. She looks at it and puts it on the table. "What is that? Is it poison? Because I already got my monthly dose of it." When the director hears that he mutters something under his breath I think it was, fucking demon or something like that. I just look at her and giggle "No silly! It's a treat! It's something good for being such a good girl!" When she heard that she started of offer up all of her exposed skin for me to mark, when I take a step back she looks at me expecting " You said I was a good girl! I won 320 good girl points at my last match! And papa never got to cash them in! I was worried but now I can see that he must've given them to you!" I continue to step away and I shake my head " I'm not going to hurt you, I know that now pain brings you pleasure, but it won't after you've been taught the right way." She sits back down in her seat, "The right way? I don't understand!" She claps her hands on the top of her head like she's trying to force it to 's when Shinohara smiles and takes the lead "You don't now, but you will. How about you go with our kind nurses and doctors so they can look you over and then we will get you in a bath and put some clean clothes on you, then we can all go out and get some food. How does that sound?" She sits back in her chair and silently shakes her head yes. When they come to take her away, she stops before me and turns to look at me in the eyes " Oh and my name is… Akane."


End file.
